Dash for the Dagger
Dash for the Dagger is the twentieth episode of Power Rangers: Jungle Fury. It is the fourth episode of the Rhino Nexus arc. Synopsis Jarrod has found the Rhino Nexus. All he needs is the control dagger key to tap into the power. Dominic is startled by a dream of Master Mao telling him to protect the control dagger as it holds the key to his destiny. The race is on for the dagger as everyone is after it. Camille gets hold of the dagger and brings it to Jarrod.Meanwhile Grizzaka sends Whirnado to destroy the Rangers. Plot It's night time and Dominic is asleep. Dominic has a dream/memory of his last day at Pai Zhug. Master Mao: Take this on your journey. This is a control dagger. Some day, it will help guide you on the path to your destiny. Keep it safe. Dominic wakes up startled from the dream/memory. Dai Shi had returned. Dai Shi: I made it back. Dai Shi heard laughter and looked around. Jellica wrapped her body around Dai Shi and laughed more. Jellica: Welcome home Dai Shi. Lily, Casey, Theo, and RJ are all in the loft when Dominic walks in. Dominic tells them about his dream/memory with Master Mao. RJ is surprised that the control dagger is not a legend after all. RJ explains how the control dagger opens the nexus of the rhino power. Dominic is eager to get the dagger and fulfill his destiny. Dominic reassures everyone that he has hidden the dagger in a safe place. Theo offers to go with Dominic to get the dagger. Inside the temple, Grizzaka is giving order to Whirnado to stir up some fear. Whirnado leaves. Carnisoar is pleased that they now have two crystal eyes but Grizzaka is impatient for the other six. Jellica walks in with Dai Shi still bonded up. Grizzaka laughs at Dai Shi for his attempt to getting the rhino power from the nexus. Grizzaka lets Dai Shi in on a secret, you can only get into the nexus with the control dagger and it was last seen in the Pai Zhug. Dai Shi breaks free of Jellica. Dai Shi and Grizzaka battle. After awhile Dai Shi dons his armor and the battle continues. Dai Shi attempts Zocato, but nothing happens. Grizzaka hits him with Zocato and Dai Shi hits the floor and loses his armor. Grizzaka tells Jellica to throw Dai Shi in the dungeon. Jellica picks up Dai Shi and drags him away. In the city, Dominic and Theo stop at a restaurant. Theo is really confused, but Dominic is hungry. Dominic places an order and the waitress leaves. Theo gives Dominic a hard time, but Dominic isn't paying Theo much attention. Dominic is busy digging into the bottom of the seat. Soon Dominic pulls out the control dagger. Dominic figured it was the perfect hiding place. Theo decides he should hold the control dagger. The guys leave. Theo asks a lady about to get into a taxi, if they can share the ride. The woman agrees. Theo and Dominic get into the taxi with the woman heading towards the laundromat. Meanwhile, Camille secretly goes to visit Dai Shi in the dungeon. Dai Shi tells Camille about the control dagger, but has no idea where it might be. Camille has a good idea on who to ask and then leaves. In the city, the taxi arrives at the laundromat. Theo and Dominic quickly give the woman her piles of laundry baskets and then take off once more in the taxi. Elsewhere in the city, Casey, Lily, and RJ battle Whirnado. Hidden among the buildings is Camille, who is watching the battle. In the taxi, Theo is contacted by the Rangers. Theo confirms they have the control dagger and will be there to help them in their battle. Theo begins searching for the control dagger in the taxi and can't find it. Theo realizes, even though he gave Dominic a hard time, he is the one who has misplaced the control dagger. Casey, Lily, and RJ battle Whirnado. During the battle, Lily gets knocked to the ground. Camille, in her chameleon form, leaps in the battle. Camille battles Lily. Camille tells Lily that she has given the control dagger to Dai Shi and he is on the way to the nexus. Lily tells her that the control dagger is safe with one of them. Having the information she needs, Camille takes off. Meanwhile, Dominic and Theo have return to the laundromat. They search the place frantically for the control dagger. The three Rangers continue with their battle against Whirnado. The three Rangers are having a difficult battle. They contact Theo. Theo tells them they will be there as soon as they can. Theo and Dominic still haven't found the control dagger. The three Rangers decided to battle Whirnado all together instead of one at a time. It works and Whirnado is defeated. Until Grizzaka uses Zocato and brings back Whirnado and in giant size. Wolf Ranger forms the Wolf Pride Megazord and the battle continues. Back at the laundromat, Dominic finds the control dagger inside a dryer. Dominic lets Theo know and tosses it to him. Theo tells Dominic he owes him one. Theo gives the control dagger back to Dominic and tells him to take it to the loft. Theo and Dominic are unaware that Camille is in the laundromat and has overheard their conversation. Theo takes off to help the Rangers. Casey, Lily, and Theo form the Jungle Master Megazord with Bat Power. The four Rangers defeat Whirnado. Elsewhere, Dominic is on his way to the loft, when he sees a young woman struggling against some hoods. Dominic follows them into an alleyway to stop them. The hoods turn around and reveal they are Rinshi. The young woman steps forward and reveals she is Camille. There are more Rinshi behind Dominic. Camille demands that Dominic give her the control dagger. Theo, Lily, Casey, and RJ walked into the loft, but they can't find Dominic. Theo knows this means Dominic is in trouble. They all take off. Dominic has morphed into Rhino Ranger and is battling several Rinshi when the rest of the Rangers arrive. Dominic loses the control dagger but RJ attacks Camille before she can get it. Dominic gets the control dagger. Casey gives Dominic a hard time about almost losing the Control Dagger. Dominic is talking to the rest of the Rangers when Camille uses her tongue to grab the control dagger and takes off. The Rangers can't go after Camille, as the ground starts to shake. The Rangers take off and soon encounter another monster, that was hatched from an egg Whirnado. The Rangers battle the monster. The Rangers defeated the monster. Grizzaka uses Zocato once more to make the monster grow to giant size. YLily, Casey and Theo form the Megazord. The Rangers battle and destroy the monster as RJand Dominic cheer them on. Everyone returns to the loft. Casey apologizes to Dominic about giving him such a hard time. RJ tells the teens to prepare for a field trip. Dominic is concerned that Dai Shi has the control dagger when it's suppose to be his destiny. RJ tells Dominic that maybe their destines are intertwined. In the dungeon, Camille quietly gives Dai Shi the control dagger. Dai Shi is very pleased. Dai Shi breaks out of his cell with the use of the control dagger. Dai Shi is ready to take on the nexus. Cast *Jason Smith as Casey Rhodes (Red Jungle Fury Ranger) *Anna Hutchison as Lily Chilman (Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger) *Aljin Abella as Theo Martin (Blue Jungle Fury Ranger) *David de Lautour as Robert 'R.J. James (Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger) *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Dominic Hargan (Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger) *Bede Skinner as Jarrod (Black Lion Warrior) *Geoff Dolan as Dai Shi *Holly Shanahan as Camille (Green Chameleon Warrior) *Nathaniel Lees as Master Mao *Elisabeth Easther as Jellica (voice) *Cameron Rhodes as Carnisoar (voice) *Derek Judge as Grizzaka (voice) *Stefan Davern as Whirnado (voice) **Nic Sampson as Whiricane (voice) Notes * Right before Camille took the dagger, a zipper can be seen on Dominic's back. * First time the Jungle Master Megazord uses its Bat Power formation. * Whirnado was Destroyed * Dominic is added to the opening credits starting with this episode. * Dominic is seen wearing his training jacket for the first time (although he is erroneously seen with it on when he first morphs in the previous episode). Errors *Theo and Dominic openly discuss Ranger related stuff in a public cab with civilians in it despite the team tending to keep their identities a secret. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Jungle Fury Category:Episode